


There IS No Bruce Banner Day

by quaint_camera



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Banter, Crush, Flirting, Fluff, Food, Food Kink, Happy Ending, Licking, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaint_camera/pseuds/quaint_camera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a cupcake, Bruce is confused, and Tony invents a new holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There IS No Bruce Banner Day

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: Tony/Bruce, frosting.](http://quaint-camera.tumblr.com/post/25353603860/tony-bruce-frosting)

Tony handed it to him ten minutes ago, but Bruce is still staring down at the tiny, fluffy, fragile thing, cradling it in his hands as if afraid of it. "Uh. Tony?"

"What?" he calls, not looking up. He's furiously whipping neon-blue windows around a digital screen, the bright glow reflected in his dark, unreadable eyes as they flicker back and forth.

"What'm I..." Bruce laughs a little, at the absurdity of it. "What'm I supposed to do with this?"

Tony glances over just long enough to take stock of him. "Eat it?"

"Gee, thanks," Bruce scoffs softly. " _Very_  helpful."

Tony smirks up at him through the transparent digital screen, hands busy though his eyes are all for Bruce. "What, do you not like cupcakes?"

"No," he stammers. "Well,  _yes_ \--I like them fine. I just don't understand  _why_  you gave me one. Usually with you, it's--"

"It's what?"

Bruce shrugs. "Fruit, nuts... healthy stuff."

"Well..." he says, mysteriously. "This is a special occasion."

Bruce makes a face but doesn't inquire further, and Tony considers him for a moment before pushing off with his feet in the rolling desk chair, propelling himself over slightly so that the screen is no longer separating them. The way he peers at Bruce from under his thick eyelashes is obscene and--well,  _sexy_.

Bruce panicks a little, his heartbeat stuttering a little more than he's used to. He slides glasses further up his nose with a sweaty finger, thankful that at least his hands aren't shaking and praying the warm flush at the back of his neck isn't as visible as it feels.

_This is ridiculous._

But it's not, really, just biological proof of his attraction. Being around Tony always makes him feel like he's a lovesick, hormone-addled teenager again and he's still not used to it.

"It's Bruce Banner day," he says finally. " _Duh_."

"Tony..." He tries and fails to stifle a laugh. "There  _is_ no Bruce Banner day."

"Uh, yeah there is," Tony retorts, like a petulant five-year-old who's just been told there's no such thing as Santa Claus. "You know why? Because I say so."

Bruce ignores him. "If there were, I feel like I would know about it."

"You don't know about it because you're out of the loop, big guy."

"What loop?" Bruce huffs. "There  _is_  no l--"

Tony launches out of his chair and before Bruce can register what's happening, there's a hand pressed over his mouth and the workbench is digging into the small of his back.

"Shhh."

Tony uncovers Bruce's mouth and reaches down to pluck the cupcake from him, tilting his head, opening his mouth and biting into it over-enthusiastically, all the while deliberately maintaining intense eye contact. " _Mmmm_."

Bruce definitely does  _not_ whimper when Tony smacks his lips and raises his eyebrows, dangling the cupcake. "Want some?"

"I--"

Tony smirks. "Knew it! Finish it myself then," he says, and Bruce is _so_ damn tired of him being an unapologetic tease, so he clamps his hands around Tony's hips, jerking him forward and devouring it straight from his fingers, with gusto. He's as messy as possible, letting crumbs scatter between them. Most tumble to the ground, but others slide down the AC/DC logo on Tony's black t-shirt.

Tony just stares at him in disbelief, and though Bruce's heart is thudding hard against his chest, he feels exhilirated. It must be adrenaline, that's all he can think, but he's thankful for it as he swipes his tongue in slow strokes over Tony's fingers and dutifully licks them clean of all the residual bright green icing.

When he straightens and flicks his gaze up to Tony's, he knows that if Tony's eyes weren't already so dark, his pupils would be blown black, wide with arousal.

Tony clears his throat. "See, Bruce Banner day was a great idea," he breathes. "I'm a genius."

A laugh tumbles from Bruce before he can help it. "With a rampant food kink," he adds, and Tony rolls his eyes and clasps his arms around Bruce's neck.

"I've decided I'd like every day to be Bruce Banner day." His eyes scan Bruce's face intently, as if he can read what he sees there like a computer display. "What do you think of that, mmm? I mean, if the rampant food kink is too much, I understand," he adds, wickedly.

This time, Bruce smirks right back, nervousness forgotten. "Oh, I think I can handle it... so long as every one of my days can be Tony Stark day."

"What?" Tony scratches his chin, tilting his head to the side as if deeply confused. "I don't understand. Every day  _is_ Tony Stark day..."

As Bruce elbows him for his ridiculous display of egotism, Tony grins and winks. "And by that, I mean 'deal'," he says, cupping Bruce's face and hopping to his tiptoes to seal it with a kiss.


End file.
